One Thing At a Time
by FiveByFiveFaithLehane
Summary: After running from Kakistos, a worried Buffy and a frightened Faith begin to stumble upon revelations about themselves and each other. What they discover is something they both need and neither can deny. For these slayers, two is definitely better than one. Written in collab w/ Shiney1983 Note: BtVS and the characters in it are owned by Mutant Enemy productions, not us.


One Thing At a Time, a Fuffy one shot fanfiction

By Shiney1983 and FiveByFive_FaithLehane

Summary: After running from Kakistos, a worried Buffy and a frightened Faith begin to stumble upon revelations about themselves and each other. What they discover is something they both need and neither can deny. For these slayers, two is definitely better than one.

Two slayers hiding from a vampire, albeit a gigantic, outdated, and majorly ugly vampire, but a vamp nonetheless. Buffy didn't understand exactly. She and Faith had been patrolling together for a few nights now, and it seemed to the blonde slayer the two could handle almost any threat. Still, here they were hiding in an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Sunnydale. It would buy them some time, sure, but Buffy knew there was something Faith wasn't telling her.

The blonde searched the brunette's eyes, hoping to assure Faith that she wasn't alone. As gently as she could she prompted, "What happened?"

To Buffy's surprise Faith seemed to get it, get her. Buffy waited patiently as Faith let out a shaky breath, then: "I was there when he killed my watcher. I saw what he did to her, what he was going to do to me... I tried to stop him, but I couldn't...I ran..."

As she finished her story, the dark-haired slayer seemed to break from the inside out. Filled with terror and guilt, she began to sob, and was frozen, unable to do much else.

Buffy was in shock. The original slayer couldn't think, but she had to. She had to think…and fast. If she didn't figure out what to say to the other slayer quick to pull her from this freak out, they might lose. And they couldn't lose. Buffy couldn't lose Faith.

Even though she'd only known the raven-haired slayer a short time, there was something in Faith that Buffy knew she needed. Then it hit her that was how to get to Faith, make her see that two was better than one, that together they were stronger.

Buffy reached out and slowly took the other girl's hand in hers. Faith eyes moved to their hands and she shivered as she felt a jolt go through her.

Ever since, she'd come here Faith knew there was something about Buffy. Hell, if Faith were being honest with herself, she'd known it before she'd come. Maybe it was why she'd come. All the loner slayer knew for sure is that ever since she had found out they were the chosen two, she had to meet her other half.

But Buffy didn't get it…she couldn't…Faith just couldn't… Her thoughts were interrupted when Buffy spoke again…

"Faith, listen to me. First rule of slaying: don't die. You did the right thing, you didn't die. Now do the math: one of him, two of us..."

Faith started to shake her head before Buffy was even done talking. "No, I can't," she breathed out quietly. So quietly in fact that if not for her super hearing, Buffy wouldn't have heard at all.

Buffy almost couldn't believe what she had heard. Didn't Faith know how strong she was? The blonde could see it even in spite of how little time she'd spent with the brunette. Watching Faith these last few days Buffy had at times, felt more sure of the raven-haired girl than of herself.

"You can, Faith. I know you can."

Tears were flowing down Faith cheeks now, so fast she wasn't even bothering to wipe them away. Through the haze she shook her head negatively one more time. "I can't. I just can't."

Strangely she felt like she wanted to say more, to tell the other girl she was sorry. Sorry she didn't have as much faith in herself as Buffy seemed to, sorry they were going to die, sorry she wouldn't get to know the other girl better. All those sentiments got caught in her throat, however, as Buffy broke her gaze.

The blonde-haired slayer looked down at their hands, just as Faith had done moments before, and she knew. She just knew.

Cautiously, she tightened her grip. Then she nervously licked her lips. Buffy reached out toward this girl, her friend, her soul mate. She tucked a lock of hair behind Faith's ear and felt her shudder.

Slowly she leaned toward the brunette, her eyes shifting back and forth, silently asking permission.

Buffy was pleased and shocked when Faith didn't pull back, yet she could feel the other girl's hand tremble slightly in her own. Then when she was just a beat away from her comrade's lips, Buffy smiled a bit as she whispered, "We can."

The two kissed and Faith saw fireworks. Faith had always thought that sappy, romantic shit was for losers, and yet, there they were, god damn fireworks. That's when she knew, just knew, to the core of her soul. Buffy was right.

As the blonde pulled away, the brunette smiled a real, full smile for the first time that night. "You're absolutely right, B, we can."

Faith grabbed Buffy's other hand and the two stood, ready to face their demons, literally for Faith. But for now they had this moment, they had each other.

The silence was broken quickly, however, as Kakistos, flanked by two other vampires invaded the space.

"Shit" and "Here we go," were uttered, but by which neither girl could be sure.

Kakistos' two minions proved short work for the two slayers, both on a high from their revelations. Unfortunately, Buffy was so hyped that she missed a step, just one little step, and the veteran vampire had her cornered.

She tried staking him, but to her dismay it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He looked down, grunted what sounded like a 'huh,' and cast the stake aside.

Buffy's eyes grew wide and Faith could've sworn she heard the blonde calling for her but the brunette felt frozen. It was happening again, Kakistos was stealing her future, right in front of her.

All of a sudden, Faith felt a surge of energy she'd never felt before. Call it love, call it fate, call it destiny. Whatever you call it, Faith knew she couldn't, wouldn't let it happen, not this time.

With a single purpose in mind, she leapt forward, grabbing a beam that had fallen in the scuffle, and charged Kakistos like a battering ram.

Both slayers were more than just a little relieved when the ancient being gradually fell away to dust.

Buffy began to laugh and Faith just smiled and shook her head. She didn't know how long she had on this earth, but she knew she wasn't alone on it anymore.

With the kind of swagger that only comes from being both a slayer and a badass, Faith grabbed Buffy's belt and pulled. As the brunette leaned forward to initiate the second of what she hoped to be many kisses, she half smirked. "Turns out I was right, slaying really does make you horny."

Buffy pulled back only a little and added, "You forgot hungry. Umm, can we get a pizza?"

Faith laughed, "One thing at a time, B, one thing at a time."


End file.
